


Grounding Point

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [10]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Wally West, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Dick Grayson, Vibrator, blindfold, punishment spanking, set in s2/3, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Wally has a surefire way of keeping his boyfriend Dick grounded when he works himself to the point of exhaustion.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: DC Vault [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 390





	Grounding Point

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my feedback form wanted some Dick/Wally with bottom Dick so ask and you shall receive!

“Don’t worry Mr. Wayne, I’m making sure Dick gets some rest this weekend… Yeah I know, he’s exhausted and refuses to stay home to sleep. No, don’t worry about him, I know how to make him sleep.” Wally laughed as he talked with Bruce, his phone pressed to his ear as he flipped through the channels on the TV across from the couch in his living room. 

“Okay, yeah… Yes, all right, have a good weekend Mr. Wayne. Don’t worry about Dick; I’ll take care of him. Okay, bye.” Wally hung up the phone, tossing it onto the couch seat next to him. Wally closed his eyes for a moment before a muffled noise caught his attention and he smiled when his eyes fell on the source of the noise. 

“You have a lot of people worried Dick, you’re running yourself in the ground.” Wally scolded as he rose from the couch, walking the short distance to the TV before squatting down. 

“We both know this is the only way to stop you from being out on patrol again don’t we?” Wally crooned as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Drool was slowly dripping down Dick’s chin, coming from where his pink lips were stretched wide around a red breathable ball gag that was fastened snugly into place. The red matched the solid blindfold that was knotted around Dick’s eyes, keeping him quiet and blind to the world around him. 

Wally couldn’t resist reached up to Dick’s bare chest and playfully flick at the black rubber clamps that were tight around Dick’s pink, puffy nipples. Wally smiled as Dick gave a muffled whine behind his gag and wiggled his arms against the red ropes that were keeping his arms tied behind his back, they matched the ones that kept his legs folded together and spread apart. 

Dick was slumped against a pillow that was propped up against the TV stand, his body shining with sweat and his cock an angry red, as it stood wet and erect from his crotch. The hard flesh was straining against the red cock ring that was stretched around the base of his cock and his balls, cutting off any chances of orgasm. 

“You know I don’t like it when I finally get time to visit my pretty submissive to see him working himself into the ground, against one of my most important orders.” Wally reached between Dick’s spread legs and gave the slightly vibrating dildo that was keeping Dick plugged up a twist. Dick whined behind the gag and his body arched at the new sensation. Wally hummed at the reaction, feeling his cock beginning to swell at the very attractive sight his boyfriend made right now. 

“You know what happens when you disobey don’t we Dick?” Wally sighed and Dick tossed his head to the side, making noises behind the gag again even as Wally flicked the nipple clamps again. 

“I don’t like this any more than you do baby, but you know you deserve it.” Wally scolded as he used the rope bondage as handholds and used his speed to move the two of them back to the couch. Dick was face down and sprawled over Wally’s laps, still bound, blindfolded and gagged. Dick wiggled his hips and clenched around the toy as his cock rested against the denim of Wally’s thigh. 

“10 seems like a good starting point,” Wally smoothed his hand over Dick’s bubble butt, one of his favourite parts of his boyfriend. He laid his free arm over the small of Dick’s back to keep him in place before he swung his other hand. Dick cried out behind the gag at the sudden sting that was enhanced by the blindfold and the toy that was still inside of his ass. 

Wally followed the first hit with two other ones, one for each cheek that started to turn pink. Dick squirmed and made a noise behind the gag. Wally quickly checked the ball that was clenched tight in Dick’s hand was still there and landed two more hits in slightly different places. 

Wally lowered his aim a bit and hit twice more, one for each of Dick’s upper thighs. Wally smoothed his hand over the swell of Dick’s ass and waited until Dick’s breathing evened out from behind the gag before swinging harder than before and Dick cried out behind his gag that was copiously drooling around now as his hips jerked against Wally’s thigh, his cock drooling just as much as his mouth. 

Wally tapped one the base of the dildo once in warning before bringing his hand down hard on the base and Dick howled behind the gag before a muffled sobbing was heard. 

“Sshh, sssh, easy, I’ve got you, baby. It’s over, you did so well, so well for me baby.” Wally crooned as he eased Dick up, seeing what a mess Dick’s flushed face was. 

“I know what will make it better baby, just hold on.” Wally shushed his mess of a boyfriend and used his speed to open his pants and lube up his erection. Wally tugged the dildo free, tossing it to the side before he guided Dick’s clenching hole down around his cock. Dick moaned instead of sobbed as he was seated on his Dom’s cock, his body shaking with need and parts of him throbbing. 

“That’s better isn’t it baby?” Wally asked as he rubbed Dick’s spread lips and smiled when Dick nodded in lieu of an answer thanks to said gag. 

“We can stay like this thing baby, just until bedtime alright?” Wally cupped the back of Dick’s neck and tugged him forward until Dick was slumped against his shoulder.

“There we go baby, just relax for me.” Wally hummed as he stroked Dick’s hair as his sub nuzzled his face into Wally’s neck and tension left his body. Wally smiled as he picked up the remote that was next to his phone and changed the channel, content to stay with Dick tied up so pretty in his ropes and sitting on his cock for as long as it took to have Dick completely boneless and on the verge of sleep. 

Dick was Wally’s and Wally always took good care of what was his.


End file.
